


Swear Jar

by AusKitty



Series: Song Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Multi, lots of f-bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: Itallics are sang along with the song Swear Jar by Australian Hip Hop artist IllyParental Guidance Recommended for the song... he drops the F-bomb frequently.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drsJ50vH6ro





	Swear Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Itallics are sang along with the song Swear Jar by Australian Hip Hop artist Illy  
> Parental Guidance Recommended for the song... he drops the F-bomb frequently.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drsJ50vH6ro

_“Way back in adolescence, I learnt one simple lesson  
First impressions last and showing love don't take much effort  
I fanned out on an idol, got brushed and still won't forget it  
So these days when I see artists on that too cool shit my message to them's like  
All due respect here there's no respect due  
So fuck you, fuck you man” _

Yana was baking again, headphones on and dancing in the kitchen to another of her Aussie Hip Hop songs. Bucky knew that something was up, mostly due to the fact she had her headphones on rather than playing the song through the sound system as she normally did when baking or cooking for her boys. Swinging her hips and gyrating to the rhythm as she whisked something in a bowl she sang out loud to herself, Bucky could do nothing more than watch her hungrily. 

_“Some artists on that high horse like they just put Thriller out  
Some artist care about music less than Instagram accounts  
They told me drink that Kool-Aid, oh hell nah, I spit that out  
And as much as I would love to give the benefit of doubt  
I'm saying nah_

_All due respect here, there's no respect due  
If you in it for the status I dedicate this to you  
I'm saying_

_Fuck you and you and you and you  
You're cool but fuck you and I'm outta here  
Fuck you and you and you and you  
You're cool but fuck you and I'm outta here  
All due respect here, there's no respect due  
So fuck you”_

Clint wandered in from the bedroom to see Bucky watching Yana unnoticed by their mutual girlfriend, slipping his muscular arms around Bucky’s slim hips and pulling him back to nuzzle his neck. “What’s upset our girl? She doesn’t normally use her headphones.” Bucky melted into his boyfriends arms and sighed, turning his head slightly to give Clint better access to his throat. 

“No idea Clint, but she’s angry baking so we should probably leave her to it. Last time she threw a carving knife at my head for interrupting her.” Bucky spoke quietly enough that Clint could hear, but Yana wouldn’t be disturbed. Nodding his assent the soldier and the archer fell back to the relative safety of the living room to make out and still be close to their girl. 

Yana’s voice carried through the open space as she crashed and clanked around the kitchen, preparing pie crusts to be blind baked.

_“Okay let's flip that to the wild shit people say to get attention  
You know the reason mama said don't read no comment sections  
I'd hit back but whenever I tell them kiss my bare arse  
My two cents got me emptying my wallet in a swear jar  
Still all due respect here, there's no respect due  
So fuck you, oh my bad  
Pardon my french (putain) big no-no, wash my mouth out with soap, oh  
You don't like it, by all means yo hit my socials, let me know so  
Hold breathe till I reply then die waitin' then have your folks post  
Funeral details online so I can come take Snapchat photos, man” _

Bucky and Clint looked at each other and giggled at the thought of having a swear jar for moments like these. Yana rarely swore so the incongruity of the song and her demeanour were startling; something must really be upsetting her to have her singing a song with so many F-Bombs. Bucky pulled Clint closer and made a suggestion before the men agreed and sent a message to Steve with giggles punctuating Yana’s song.

_“All due respect here, there's no respect due  
You spend all day online just cutting down what people do  
My words to you are_

_Fuck you and you and you and you  
You're cool but fuck you and I'm outta here  
Fuck you and you and you and you  
You're cool but fuck you and I'm outta here  
All due respect here, there's no respect due  
So fuck you” _

It only took Steve a few moments to arrive on the combined Barnes/Barton doorstep, a large mason jar in his hand, knocking lightly with a confused expression on his face. Clint let him in, pressing a finger to his lips and pointing to the kitchen, motioning Steve to follow quietly before rejoining Bucky in the living room. The sight of Yana bending to pull pie crusts from the hot oven wasn’t at all unusual, she loved to bake and Pie was one of her specialties, but listening to the lyrics of the song she sang Steve’s face morphed from the confusion of a close friend to the look of ‘You-Have-Dissapointed-Captain America’.

_“One-two, one-two  
Now ladies and gentleman I know I'm not perfect, hell  
I'm probably guilty of this shit myself  
But I've tried, oh I try not to put myself above nobody  
Or get my kicks kicking somebody else, yeah  
But if you're tired of the bullshit people throw your way  
I've got this one little phrase that helps  
It goes_

_Fuck you and you and you and you  
You're cool but fuck you and I'm outta here  
Fuck you and you and you and you  
You're cool but fuck you and I'm outta here  
All due respect here, there's no respect due  
So fuck you.” _

Yana looked up from filling the pie crusts and noticed Steve, mason jar in hand and a look of deep disappointment on his face; her hands fluttering to her mouth to cover the offending orifice before raking the headphones from her ears. “Steve, I didn’t know you were coming over. Did you need to borrow some sugar or something?” Yana stumbled over her words, acknowledging the jar in his hand before biting her lower lip. 

“JARVIS, how many times did Yana swear during that song?” Steve asked with a completely straight face waiting for the AI to analyse the lyrical content of the performance. 

“Twenty Three times Captain, with the majority of the profanity being the F Word.” 

“And how many times have Clint and Bucky sworn today?” Steve asked, with a glint in his eye and the teasing of a smirk on the corners of his lips.

“Mr Barnes has sworn eighteen times and Mr Barton twenty nine, Captain. Would you like their daily average over the last month calculated Captain, I believe it may be rather illuminating.” Yana thought if the AI had favourites, aside from Tony, she would be one of them; replying quickly before the Captain had a chance to Yana asked not only the daily average for each Avenger to be graphed out and displayed.

“Send this to all with the tagline ‘next time someone teases Yana about a swear jar’ please JARVIS” Steve laughed as he took a seat at the breakfast bar to watch Yana fill her pies before latticing the tops. “Your significant others told me to bring you a swear jar since you were, in Bucky’s words, ‘going off like a bottle rocket’. Are you sure that they are the kind of guys you want to be with, with all their double standards?”

Yana grinned at Steve, crimping the lattices to the pie crusts then brushing them with egg wash. “You know as well as I do Steve, there’s no one else in this world I would rather be with. Those two complete me, even when they are being silly and sicking you on me for my bad language.”


End file.
